With Thunder With Lightning
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: Can two souls meet? Can two bodies uncover that which was meant to be covered? Can a goddess fall in love with a human? Meet Natsuki an archaeologist with a passion for her work. Meet Thor known by all mankind as the god of thunder can the existence of love and myth exist? Will Natsuki be the goddess's lightning can Shizuru be Natsuki's thunder? Shiz/Nat Pairing R&R Please
1. With Lightning Part 1

_**AN: Hey folks this is a story that I have always wanted to do well I think that this will be a short story of sorts. For me this isn't the first time that I have learned of Norse Mythology. As some of you may or not know I am a huge Thor fan and this story is sort of in remembrance of the true story of Thor with my own super twist. So I welcome you folks to the short story known as Med Thunder Med Lyn roughly translated into English it's called with Thunder with Lightning. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor.**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_In the times of the ancients known as the Norse gods, the Norwegian coast trembled in fear at the awakening of the gods. The nine worlds were created to suffice and please the gods themselves from Asgard only Odin knew of power threw wisdom. In the death of the great frost giant Ymir his body was given to Midgard the land of the human of man. From Ymir's fall the earth was created, from Ymir's blood the sea was made, the earth made of his flesh, his skull the sky, his bones the mountains, and his hair the trees. All of these gifts given towards man one gift was given towards man was the gift of thunder; only Odin's his rightful heir could give and so they named him Thor the god of Thunder._

Packing there selves against the cold frost of the Norwegian sky, she only wished that she would have taken the assignment in Fuuka. Now with the dark sky approaching and the winter closing in at its coldness peak the woman decided to head for lodging. With the red-haired woman behind her with camera in hand they both checked in. The lodge was small and quaint as it still held its Norwegian roots, the room decorated with furs along with a fire place the two sat.

Looking with a grumpy scowl on her facial features, the red-haired woman set her camera down then turning it off. Plopping on the bed she removed her now wet snow boots and sat them by the fire within their room. The lodge contained an old look of a typical log cabin inn, within the room two beds were separate clean sheets rested on the bed. With a warm fire place and the comfort of animals that have been hunted, the cobalt-haired woman looked from her readings towards the dark snow that rested outside her window.

"Hey we've been at this forever now aren't you going to get some sleep?"

The blue-haired woman closed the book as she took off her reading glasses much to her displeasure of wearing; she looked over towards the red-haired woman.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just reading our next route."

"Tch…you archeologist all alike once in your work always in your work, I can't believe I married one at one point."

"Hmm…thinking of a career change Nao?"

"Tch damn right I am besides why in the hell are we looking for a hammer? I mean we couldn't we just have went to the hardware store, instead we are traveling over seventy-five hundred thousand miles across the ocean."

Smiling at her camera woman's rabbling, she calmly smiled at the woman before her. Setting the book down the cobalt-haired woman took off her own boots as she unpacked her own bag.

"It's not just a regular hammer Nao it is the hammer of the great god Thor known as Mjolnir. Mjolnir has the power to cast lightning as well as rain down thunder. Also if there are relics they need to be taken to a museum not sold for profit.

"Look Kuga don't get in over your head with this. I mean I'm just a simple camera woman from the bad side of Fuuka and even I know the dangers. I mean there are people that have heard of the same thing, but they don't have noble values. I have heard of this group that goes to sites that archeologist dig and explore and they kill them for artifacts. I'm just saying this is a dangerous game we are playing here and besides we don't even know where this hammer is."

"Yes we do we know all we have to do is find the beginning of Midgard," said Natsuki looking at the codec and grazing her finger tips against it.

"If you say so well I'm going to find the beginning of my eye lids and sleep now. Wake me up when we are ready to travel."

Natsuki looked across room as her partner turned to her side, facing the wall Nao began to sleep in hopes to avoid the light from her side. Looking at the book she opened it again as well as a map looking at the notes and the map she lightly smiled before taking to herself.

"The beginning of Midgard." With that her finger pointed towards the section of the map that she only knew of.

…

As a castle shown in all of its glory the world hidden beyond the clouds, the world of Asgard and all of its glory reflected within its walls. With a gold shine the castle rested as if it were the law that all humans knew of but could not see. With a loud thud the long table was flipped over as anger rested within a pair of crimson eyes with her nostrils flaring she looked over towards her kin.

"What is it brother Balder?"

"Well if you must know after searching they have it. Now you can stop your blundering and pouting they have found Mjolnir." With her bright sliver armor that bathe in the setting sun the tawny-haired goddess set her helmet on her red cape flirted with the wind as she walked. Walking towards the front of the place as its marble floors reflected the goddess form the young god followed in suit.

"W-What are you doing sister you can't pass the bridge without father's permission," said balder.

"I don't care what father says have to get Mjolnir back." With helmet on the woman pasted the bridge into the unknown that was known as the beginning of Midgard.

* * *

_**AN: That was a sample so what do you think of it folks if you want to see a picture of Norse armor look on the pic for this story. I think it's a pretty good image considering I'm making up this story outta my butt well read and review tell me if I should continue or not as for Satan's Werewolf its soon coming towards an end as well as some other stuff.**_

_**Preview: **__"How much further do we have to walk? This snow is a pain in the ass."_

_**Zero **_


	2. With Lightning Part 2

_**AN: Welcome back to the next chapter of With thunder With Lightning. Now for some explaining Midgard is known as earth and Asgard is the land of the gods. There are seven more worlds that the gods have forged but I'm not going into it because I'm not really using those worlds in the story, but it is still undecided. Also for the guest that left that rude review please you should really give the story a chance before you knock it, no rude comments are necessary because I know you're a HATER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The snow left a small trail as it was soon covered by the slow falling snow. The plains of the Norwegian mountain scape looked flat as the blanket of white snow covered the land. Much to the blue-haired archeologist wonder she looked as nothing seemed to look familiar within the book. It wasn't until she spotted a stone heavily covered in snow where she had her first clue. Walking over towards the stone she looked towards the rock uncovering it, glancing at its ancient markings the stone told something.

"Hey what does it say Kuga," asked the woman with video camera in hand. Opening her book and looking within it and looking towards the stone, she smiled before walking towards the left direction of the evergreen clearing. With fresh snow covered pines around them the sound of heavy snow falling from the branches startled the red-haired woman.

"W-What was that?"

"It was snow falling from a branch watch your head," commented Natsuki without looking up from the book. With the forest closing inwards; the red-haired woman began to get nervous as her feelings signaled something important was about to happen.

"How much further do we have to walk? This snow is a pain in the ass."

"I don't know how much farther it is but I know its somewhere around here," said Natsuki without looking back. Biting her inner cheek the red-haired woman thought back towards the quite yet strong willed woman and her first meeting. Looking for work was put as a second priority as the she and the blue-haired woman met for the first time years ago, looking at the woman her quite presence was calming yet mysterious. The red-haired camera woman could not help but be drawn into the cobalt-haired woman's mysterious demeanor. With her curiosity came her willingness to follow the blue-haired woman, still never figuring anything out she found Natsuki's presence to be noble to say the least. Noticing the silence the camera woman decided to change the subject.

"So what's in the little book there the holy grail?"

Without looking back Natsuki spoke with her eyes towards the front of her. "No its not and it's a codec it's a pile of notes from my mother before she passed. I'm completing her lost work as well as learning about my own work it's a duty I must do."

"Well duty or not let's not make this into an Indiana Jones thing, I just hope that we don't run into any snakes on the way there."

As soon as that was said the breaking of a branch came onto both women's field of hearing. Stopping the red-haired woman looked at the multiple twin pines to see nothing. Feeling her partner stop Natsuki took her eyes from the small leather bound book to look back at the woman. Not knowing what was going on the blue-haired woman walked back into Nao's direction.

"What's wro-"

"Shhh…I think we are being followed by what I don't know."

Within that moment as if a flash of lightning came, a black ball of fur jumped onto the camera lens making the red-haired woman fall back on the blue-haired woman. With panic and adrenaline rushing the two scrambled to see who the attacker was. Looking across from them a pack of black wolves gathered. Each wolf held sharp yellow teeth with drool laced with rabies and other bacteria that rested within their mouths. As they snapped and howled circling in on the two, both got up from their position on the ground without warning the first wolf from before lunged.

Looking in front of her emeralds she watched as the expensive camera was smashed into the black beast face. As the sky darkened into grey clouds the winter sun no longer shined on the two. With the camera now useless, Natsuki looked back as she spotted a small nearby cave but before the cave a huge vicious wolf blocked her path.

Looking in resided fear at the black wolf, the creatures' eyes gleamed in the color of golden; before lunging and swiping its claws scratching her leg. The blue-haired woman howled out in pain as blood made it towards the white but driven snow. Glancing back Nao looked in worry at the archeologist. With her attention averted towards the blue-haired woman, the pack decided to attack all at once. Looking in fear it was if life was in slow motion, a wave of lightning came in front as well as behind the two hitting every single wolf that was in the two women's radius. Natsuki's green eyes noticed an armored chariot being driven by someone of golden tawny-locks. Unable to recognize the persons face she narrowed her emeralds for a better view. Natsuki watched as the goat-driven chariot passed into the cave nearby.

Opening her eyes Nao looked as she noticed that she was not dead. Looking at the slaughtered wolves in her presence she looked over towards her smashed camera. Glancing back at the woman behind her she watched as the woman hobbled up looking at her leg and looking up she saw as the woman headed towards the cave.

"Kuga don't move you're injured," said Nao. Running over towards her satchel that was tossed to fend off the beasts Nao ran over towards the bag taking out a small kit. Sighing in relief she was happy to know that her small hand-held camera had not been damaged in the battle. Picking up the bag she walked over towards the injured archeologist who was looking over towards the cave.

"Did you see that Nao?"

Without warning, the red-haired woman led the blue-haired woman towards a near-by tree to sit while she dressed her wounds. "I didn't see anything but a fucking miracle look we are getting our asses out of this forest your hurt and my camera's wrecked. If we follow the trail back we should get there before night fall even though this lightning and thunder isn't helping much, but I rather not chance staying here another minute."

"I'm continuing," said Natsuki before standing up with her wound fully dressed.

"What are you fucking serious Kuga! We almost got killed and if it wasn't for that lightning strike that somehow had shitty aim and didn't hit us I'm pretty much done with field trips!"

"Fine suit yourself, I'm continuing onwards thank you for defending me," said Natsuki, without looking back she slightly limped towards her destination. Nao looked combing her hands in her tangled red-locks bringing her hand towards her neck, she sighed before packing the items.

Natsuki walked with her destination in mind. Shortly after her view was obstructed she looked into the lime eyes of the red-haired woman no words were spoken. Not saying anything she waited for with red haired woman to speak, shortly after the wait as predicted the camera-woman spoke.

"Look I'm only coming because I want a new fucking camera, but if one more thing happens I'm calling this shit off. I don't care if it violates the museums contract with me and you, even if I have to drag your sorry ass back by the hair I'm doin it. So do we have a deal?"

Looking at the hand that the younger woman was holding out, Natsuki smiled fondly thinking to the woman's loyalty from earlier. Smiling she took the camera woman's hand knowing that she could trust the woman shook as she spoke.

"You have a deal."

* * *

_**AN: So far do you like the god of thunders little show so far? Don't worry folks this is not going to take twenty chapters until my main characters meet that's only for Come Outside. Well the next chapter comes with a good surprise.**_

_**Preview: **__"Damn I was hoping those damn wolves would have ate your asses, it would have spared me the trouble of killing you."_

_**ZERO**_


	3. With Lightning Part 3

_**AN: Well folks read and review and sit back and read. please send a lot of reviews it keeps me going folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Walking in with flash lights the putrid smell of mold caught the team's nose, looking at the cave it was small and a wall rested behind it. Within the cave holes rested melted down candles with hand-held camera in hand Nao looked as the cobalt-woman looked towards her book and towards the markings on the wall. With flashlight in hand the cold drippings of cave water hitting the ground could be heard.

"This is it this is the beginning of Midgard," said Natsuki with a smile. Looking within the dark cave Nao watched as the woman's smile brightened like a child in the candy store. Never seeing this look within the woman's eyes she rubbed her tongue along her teeth in annoyance.

"So this is what we came for a rock wall with markings on it?" Looking at the direction that the woman was traveling within the small cave, Nao looked as the woman checked the rock wall from high to low.

"You see in the times of the gods this cave was the first presentation of the beginning of the human world known as Midgard. It was said that this cave lead to one of the nine realms that the giants and gods created."

"Realm what realm all I see is a rock."

Just within that instant the rock wall was moved on its own with a small pull of the lever. Leading down the rested stone stairs a row of candles were lit leading down the stairs. With enough light leading there path the two turned off their flashlights. Slowly making their way down the stairs they could hear the grumbling as loud thuds in the back ground could be heard.

"Ok this is where we pull the plug Natsuki and leave," said Nao. With their descent down the stairs stopped at midpoint Natsuki felt her wrist grabbed firmly and her vision beginning turned towards upstairs. Just as they were midway up stairs there path was blocked by a group of men. Twirling his six shot revolver he looked like a modern day cowboy with an evil look of greed in his eye he spoke.

"I wouldn't go up these stairs if I were you besides I wanted a tour of the place boys." Without a fight Nao set down her camera putting her hands behind her head in surrender towards the thugs. Looking back at Natsuki who had a glare at the man as the other man tugged at her Natsuki pushed and struggled against the man.

It wasn't until her felt her damaged leg rise with pain from the kick that the leader of bandits delivered making her kneel down on her knees.

"Tie them up and take them down into the cave."

…

Once down into the cave Natsuki and Nao were placed on the ground there wrist tied, the men destroyed the artifacts that were there as Natsuki looked in anger. Looking at two of the five men as they sat on the long ancient table, while the other three did damage looking away in shame as well as anger Natsuki decided to speak.

"If you're going to destroy history instead of profit from it don't waste my time of tying me and my partner up," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Natsuki shut up," whispered Nao.

"Well we have a smart mouth on our hands here boys," said the leader. Looking as the men howled and cheered at their leader, the man walked over crouching down his yellow eyes reflected like the black wolves from earlier.

"I would listen to your friend here little girl, also we aren't here for simple artifacts. We are here for the legend we are here for Thor's hammer."

"Why are you here for that you should know it's a myth."

"Oh on the contrary little missy it's not a myth, I heard an archeologist by the name of Saeko Kuga almost came into contact with the hammer. Tch… it's too bad that the woman died before anything could be done well it saved me the trouble of killing her myself. Also you can say our employer is very interested in Thor's hammer."

"You son of a bitch," said Natsuki with rage as she tried to pull from her binds to reach for the man.

"That's Reito Kanzaki to you. You see little missy we run a small black market business called Desperado. We collect artifacts for the right price and they are put on the black market. They win we win simple."

"This stuff belongs in a museum."

"Ha a museum, ask yourself it belongs in a museum for what? For snot-nose kids to look at for lovers to take their dates to even though they have absolutely no interest in the shit there looking at. Look at the real picture here darling I mean money talk's bullshit thoughts walk."

Standing up from his position, he slid his hands in his pockets before speaking once again. "But I tell you this it was worth it to follow you here thanks to you ladies we can finally get that payday."

Looking in disbelief she looked at the older man as she spoke her eyes wide. "You were following us this whole time?"

Smiling at the woman the dark-haired man smirked at the younger woman before him before speaking. "Yes we have been following you much to our displeasure of the result of you two being alive."

"What do you mean," asked Nao without looking at the man.

"Damn I was hoping those damn wolves would have ate your asses, it would have spared me the trouble of killing you."

"Shit…"

"Shit indeed red," said the dark-haired man pulling out his gun to aim at the two. Closing her eyes and awaiting the bullet to pass through her skull a sharp noise of thunder was heard from in the cave. Making the men all look back towards the inner recesses of the cave. With that pulling herself up along with her partner tied to her, she smashed into the dark-haired man knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Fucking get those bitches!"

Running while dodging the flying bullets, the two ran with the lead of the cobalt-haired woman and the dim light of the candles leading there path.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Y-Yea there should be a throne room in the back of this cave," said Natsuki looking back at her connected partner. It wasn't until she looked in front of her she was met with a muscular yet fat body. Stopping in her tracks she saw the face of the Hench men taking his gun and pointing at the woman. She noticed the trigger pull back in release to put the two out of their misery just as the moment was about to progress an unknown voice came into view.

"You're blocking my way."

Taking his stare, from the women that were before him. The man felt his hair brush against his skin he looked to see his partner's body fly right past him. Looking in shock herself she looked within the dim lighting to see a blonde-hair that flown freely underneath there helmet. There silver and black like armor was overshadowed by the figures blood red cape. Feeling a secure feeling within her chest the blue-haired woman wished her glasses were on at that moment.

Without warning the man fired at the figure, with the bullets bouncing off the armor that the figure worn. The man looked as he had run out of bullets. Looking up Natsuki looked at the golden-haired figure in armor; soon Natsuki's pathway was cleared as the man was sent flying back towards the wall where the first was. With a last moment of mumbling the man spoke before gaining unconsciousness.

"W-Who a-are you?" Smiling cockily at the man red-irises brightened at the battle that she had now won, speaking as if her words were not to be forgotten she talked.

"I am the Goddess of Thunder I am Thor."

* * *

_**AN: Well what do you think folk's god of thunder of rock n' roll just kidding read and review. It makes the updates go faster well it gets the blood pumping in my head at least.**_

_**Preview: **__"Now if you mortals will move out of my way I am looking for __Mjolnir."_

_**ZERO**_


	4. With Lightning Part 4

_**AN: Well folks read and review and sit back and read oh and to my reviewer yes that's Shizuru on the cover sweetheart.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"W-What…"

Natsuki looked in shock at the woman before her knowing that something was off her survival instincts kicked in. knowing from what she believed she felt the woman's truth to be flawed. Looking at her partner that she was tied to her thoughts was driven into overdrive.

"C-Can you help us by untying us?"

Looking with a raised eyebrow at the cobalt-haired woman she looked into the younger woman's bright emeralds. Clicking her tongue in a slight annoyance at the mortal before, her she moved forward towards the human. Being several leagues taller than the human women the goddess of thunder could feel the nervousness of both women, but she could feel the emerald woman's nervousness even more.

Taking the rope that was tried around the red-haired woman's wrist. The blonde-haired woman ripped the rope like it was thin fabric.

"Thanks…"

Nodding her head she turned towards Natsuki, looking deep within her emeralds the goddess felt a slight tug at her heart. Her mind going into a blank state her callus hands made contact with her light but soft skin. At the site of contact Natsuki jumped as her hands made contact with the rope, pulling it off lightly the spell was broken. Rubbing her wrist she could hear the sound of gun shots in the background bringing her into reality even more so.

"Ok I don't know if goo-goo eyes moment is over two you, but we have to get the hell out of here."

"Hahaha why should I? I'm Thor they are mortals?" Looking at the blonde-haired woman as if she were crazy Nao spoke towards the armored woman.

"Well those are mortals with guns that want to kill us so I'm out of here," said Nao on one foot ready to leave. Looking annoyed at the red-haired woman's cowardly motions. The godly-figure looked over towards the blue-haired woman that was being pulled by the red-haired woman.

"Now if you mortals will move out of my way I am looking for Mjolnir."

Stopping in her tracks at what the woman said Natsuki looked back as she ripped her hand away from Nao. Walking over towards the armored woman she looked into her crimson-irises before speaking.

"You're looking for Mjolnir too?"

"Yes I am," said the tawny-haired goddess as if it were her right. Feeling her anger rise towards the surface the blue-haired woman spoke.

"Look I don't know who or what you are, but you're not getting Mjolnir. It belongs in a museum so drop the god of thunder act and go home this is for professionals."

Feeling her own anger rise as it was always quick to do even in Asgard, the goddess of thunder spoke. "How dare you insult me? Mjolnir is my birth right anyway you mortals wouldn't know what to do with it, you can't even lift it small human."

"Yeah well we know where Mjolnir is you big…amazon woman!"

Smiling at the insult Natsuki did not like the arrogance that the woman contained. Not knowing what to say she glared ice at the blonde-haired woman before stomping off deeper into the cave. Feeling at chill within her body the goddess of thunder looked at the woman as she strode off.

"What an awful chill, I hope she isn't a frost giant."

Without warning the goddess of thunder followed the woman closely yet far from the blue-haired woman, hopping not to ignite the wrath of the blue-haired woman within her pursuit of her birth right.

…

"Brush, Toki report in," shouted an angry voice.

"Maybe Thor got them?"

Reito in an angry voice, "What the hell are you talking about Jean? Slant, John you know what the hell is he talking about?"

"You know Thor you don't know the legend of Midgard? It is said that Odin, Thor's father hid Mjolnir here it was to be guarded. So if the tale rains true and Thor comes back it is said that he will destroy all who try to get Mjolnir."

It wasn't until then the two men struggled to make their way out of the cave. A look of worry hidden by anger came over the dark-haired man as he looked over at the two.

"Where the hell are those two bitches?"

It wasn't until the burly man of the two came over towards Reito grabbing him by the collar looking in fear. "T-There here the god of thunder T-Thor is back!"

It wasn't until a flash of thunder hurled itself at the large man striking him dead, all of the men gathered and ran. The only one that could not understand the phenomena was the dark-haired man himself; taking out his pistol he looked back at the dead body stepping over it.

"Damn it if you want something done you have to do it your fucking self!"

…

"She's following us again," said Nao in a creep along voice.

"Shhh…I know she is," said Natsuki looking at the book then looking ahead. It wasn't until they arrived at a door with ancient markings in a race against time Natsuki quickly checked in for a lever.

"You know it's not going to work unless you read the hem that is instructed on the door," said the blonde-haired goddess.

"Yeah what do you know," said Natsuki with a glare.

"More then you human now stand back as I claim my birth right, really if you know you the legend of me and this cave you she be dead now for trespassing."

Stepping back at the woman's grim words Natsuki looked as the blonde brushed past her. Wiping off the thick dust that came within the cave the woman looked as all torches within the cave lit for her making her form much more visible. Looking with a mock glare Natsuki challenged the proclaimed goddess of thunder.

"Yeah right you're not Thor besides history says that Thor was a man."

"No men who were consumed with reaching the gods assumed me to be a male. Call it male chauvinism at its finest also too not all myths you hear are true so that doesn't make it history hun."

"Wow it looks like she got you Kuga," said Nao poking at the blue-haired woman.

"Shut it Nao…ok wise Thor tell me the age old question how do we get out of here?"

"There's a spring right up ahead it's a narrow passage much too small for you to get through. It is also in the place where I'm suspecting Mjolnir rests that is the only place I have not checked."

"So what's the deal here?"

"Well Ms. Kuga I will tell you this help me find Mjolnir and I will widen that gap for you to escape."

"Fine, but I want something in return."

"Yes what is it?"

"I want proof and I want you to marry me," said Natsuki with a determined look on her face. For that quick moment the cave went silent at the archaeologist comment only drips from the moist cave walls could be heard. For all knew that Natsuki Kuga had truly lost her mind.

* * *

_**AN: Well read and review folks.**_

_**Preview: **__"What the fuck Natsuki! Have you lost your mind? How do we know that this even Thor? hell she could be cos-playing."_

_**Zero **_


	5. With Rage Part 1

_**AN: Here's another installment don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories ether.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

"Hmmm…ok I will do it Ms. Kuga I the goddess of thunder shall marry you!" With that the giant of a woman lightly took the blue-haired woman's hand kissing the front of her palm. With her face red with excitement as well as embarrassment Natsuki quickly pulled away.

Walking off into the somewhat dark distance the blonde-haired woman smiled towards herself before speaking. "Oh father what have I gotten myself into?"

Walking ahead to where the younger woman was. The red-haired woman made sure she was out of ear-shot from the proclaimed goddess before speaking.

"What the fuck Natsuki! Have you lost your mind? How do we know that this even Thor? Hell she could be cos-playing."

"No I haven't lost my mind I'm just thinking of a way to keep Mjolnir here."

"So you offer yourself to marry a cos-playing lesbian Thor look-a-like. Smooth one Natsuki besides how do we know she will even keep her promise to marry you? Also how do we even know if she is working for Desperado?" Walking up towards the women's conversation, the goddess of thunder spoke her curiosity peeked towards the brim.

"It's simple because I am Thor I forever keep my promises and what is this lesbian you speak of? is she an enemy as well?"

"Oh god, shoot me," commented the camera woman slapping a palm over her face while dragging it slowly. Biting her lip and knowing that she had to explain towards the goddess of thunder, Natsuki kept in mind the feeling she knew she was having.

"Ok Thor lets walk and talk."

…

"So that is what a lesbian is? So is Thor a lesbian?"

"Oh god please shoot me god," shouted Nao towards the front as she heard the two talk.

"Well I don't know do you like men Thor, where you come from are you married?"

"No in Asgard I am a warrior, no I am not married as for men. I have never looked at them except as comrades' and brothers in arms."

"Ok it's confirmed Thor the goddess of thunder is a lesbian," shouted Nao.

"Shhh…you're going to get us caught remember desperado is after us," spoke Natsuki looking towards the end of the cave.

"Who is this desperado?"

"They are the bad men that you saved us from. What they are trying to do is take your hammer and use it for not so good purposes."

"Just like you," said the goddess.

"Huh, no I'm not trying to use it for bad I want it in a museum for all to enjoy. He wants to use your hammer for profit and that's a bad thing."

"Hmmm…I see well you can't be too bad of people besides Mjolnir hasn't killed you yet."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that your hammer has a mind of its own?"

"No I'm not errr… what is your name again?"

"It's Nao oh wise god of thunder," said the red-haired woman sarcastically.

"Well this cave is protected with magic and those who plan on disrupting Mjolnir shall be killed. So these desperado fellows must have come here with bad intentions."

"So if we had bad intentions for Mjolnir we would be toast," asked Nao.

"Yes you would be. What is this toast that you speak of?"

"Natsuki…your turn again," spoke Nao rolling her eyes.

…

Traveling through the cave the dark-haired man traveled in darkness as he tried to find his way towards his prey. Looking onwards he could see the fresh tracks within the dark. Following the tracks as much as he could he was met with the sound of lightning within the distance.

Looking within the natural lit throne room the dark-haired man looked towards the throne. Not watching where he stepped the trap was sprung sending him downwards only his screams could be heard.

…

"What was that?"

"It seems that one of the traps were sprung my father sure has his time making those things." Walking past the two the two women watched as the goddess of thunder walked towards a wall that blocked there path. Much like the entrance to the cave it contained similar markings. With one hand the blonde dig her hands at the bottom of the wall with ease she lifted up the stone wall.

With their mouths open they looked as the blonde turned her head back towards the two. Looking at the dark cave all candles lit surrounding the candles the hammer rung. Hearing the sound of thunder as well as lightning within the air that fluctuate within the cave. Natsuki knew within her heart that something paranormal and unexplained was about to happen. Stepping within the cave Natsuki wanted to run towards the item that she had been looking for but something told her otherwise.

"It is wise for you two to stay back there are traps everywhere within this cave." Just as the goddess spoke a room full of spears appeared aiming at the blonde. Looking in horror Natsuki tried to approach the large figure to help only to be pulled back by Nao.

"No you can't go you be killed."

It wasn't until a loud rumbling along with debris exploded, looking at the armored figure Natsuki noticed that the blonde was unharmed. With her heart rate rested Natsuki watched and heard as the ring from the ancient hammer grew as the goddess came closer.

Hearing the clouds gather and the sky change the armored figure smiled as she reached for the hammer. Without warning just as her hand reached for the tool a loud voiceless growl, made its way from the darkness within her direction.

"Well if it isn't the mother wolf, I still see she's mad about me killing her cubs a moment ago."

With Nao pulling her arm Natsuki stood in place as she looked towards the goddess of thunder looking strangely she spoke.

"T-That was you earlier as well?"

Turning back and smirking cockily the blonde-haired figure began to speak. "Yes it was me now do as your wife commands and take you and your friend out of here."

"Aye we aren't married yet, don't boss me around."

Soon the beast came from the darkness lunging at the armored woman. In a moment the hammer unbounded itself from its prison to aid the goddess; smiling the goddess of thunder delivered a sharp hit towards the ribs of the beast sending it flying.

Raising the hammer a flash of thunder broke through the cave walls introducing the bitter snow storm. Running out Natsuki was being pulled out by the red-haired woman. Looking bad she looked as the golden-haired goddess held her own against the savage beast.

Running to the car that was not far off from them they noticed that the bandit's car still remained in place. Getting into their car Natsuki looked back from the passenger's seat.

"What about Thor?"

"She seems fine we gotta get going Natsuki!"

With that the two drove away escaping the danger that was behind them driving through the thick snow. The two drove through the thick Norwegian snow putting the danger that they once knew behind them.

* * *

_**AN: there you go folks I hope you enjoyed your 4**__**th**__** of July.**_

_**Preview: **__"Now that they are safe it's time for us to dance."_

_**Zero**_


	6. With Rage Part 2

_**AN: Here's another installment don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories ether.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Snow could be heard as it splashed from the contact of the tires that were driven in the pure white Norwegian snow. Only frantic cruses came from the red haired woman's mouth as she looked back in the car window.

"Oh shit, oh shit d-did you see that? I'm fucking getting out of here man, I'm going back to Fuuka to live a nice life doing documentaries."

"We have to go back." Natsuki's head jerk forward then back at the sudden stop that the red haired camera woman produced. Turning to the emerald-eyed woman Nao looked with a glare at the woman before her.

"Get a fucking grip Kuga! Did you see that thing back there it was a beast not anything human! Look I know that you want to serve your mother's death, but you can't project that on yourself!"

"So what do you think you think we should leave Thor like that? She risked her life for us and I made a promise to her!"

"No you made a promise to yourself and if you want to save anything or anyone save yourself Kuga I suggest you start using your head," said Nao in a firm tone. Inwardly rubbing her lips across her teeth in annoyance Natsuki looked towards the red-haired woman before speaking.

"Yeah you're right I should start using my head."

With that comment said Nao felt the cold air hit her left side as she watched as the blue-haired woman race against the snow storm.

"Natsuki…"

…

Looking into the golden eyes that ironically matched her golden tresses, she looked back into the cold storm noticing that the two women left.

"Now that they are safe it's time for us to dance." With a cocky smirk the goddess of thunder smirked into the cold storm. The black furred beast circled around her its teeth looking sharp, almost tasting the blood of the blonde before him.

"You have damaged my pack and now you shall pay goddess of thunder," spoke the beast.

Taking the mighty Mjolnir in hand the summoning of thunder surged through the hammer. Taking it by the handle the blonde charged for the beast. Avoiding the attack with its claws the beast began to deliver strikes of its own to be blocked by the mighty hammer.

Feeling something was off Thor looked towards the hammer then at the beast that seemed to contain a smile at when looking into the eyes of the goddess. Biting her lip she looked towards the beast hopping that the black wolf did not notice her predicament.

"It seems that daddy did not reinstate your powers properly, making this all the more fun to kill you."

With her rage building she lunged for the wolf as its claws came towards body, she delivered and connected the hammer towards its paw. Hearing a snap ring within her helmet she knew the beasts hand was broken. Landing back on the ground she smiled in a blind rage forcing the power within her to resonate forward.

The beast jumped back the storm providing to comfort towards the pain that the wolf was feeling. Knowing that something different came over the goddess, the beast spoke in hopes to that the rumor wasn't true about her rival and her temper.

"Who are you?" With a sick laughter that made the loud howling's of the storm before them look like a quite Nun in a church. The beasts' ears came back at the sadistic laughter that came from the blonde.

"I am Thor the goddess of Thunder and your brains will be beat to a pulp after I am done with you." Jumping on the beast the large wolf tried to defend itself with its other good claw, delivering a swipe towards the face of the blond.

"You throw rug how dare you scratch me!"

Lifting the hammer the goddess hammered down breaking the ribs of the beast, with a last move the beast bit into the arm of the goddess. Blood splashed within the white snow like red ink towards a white paper, it wasn't until a voice came within both the goddess and beast hearing.

"Thor…"

Looking to see Natsuki looked towards the two, looking she looked in fear as the goddess of thunder contained a sick look within her crimsons. The beast's blood as well as her own splashed in her face, taking an opportunity to escape the beast used its hind legs to push the goddess towards the nearest tree. With the goddess back hitting the hard lumbered tree almost snapping it in half, Natsuki rushed over as the wolf scrabbled to make a retreat.

In an attempt to get up and follow the beast Natsuki threw her body on the much larger goddess in hopes to restrain her.

"What are you doing? Get off of me this is a battle!"

"No come on let's get out of here!" Taking her hand and getting up Natsuki navigated her way towards the path that she came from. With little hope that Nao would have waited for her, she rushed back towards the place they last stopped in hopes that the raging snow did not cover her tracks.

…

"Why the hell am I doing this? I swear I should be in the hotel now damn if she doesn't come back in an hour I'm going back to town and getting help."

It wasn't until she saw a flash of blue along with a flowing red cape that her hopes were renewed. Opening the door she looked as the storm was getting a lot worse then she imagined, tuning off the radio she flagged down the blue-haired woman.

"Come on get your asses in the storms getting worse!"

The goddess barely squeezed her body in the back seat of the car and the blue-haired woman in the passenger's side. Nao's face lit up as she was instantly hugged by the blue-haired woman. The contact broke Nao quickly started the car and headed for the main road.

"How did you know that I would still be here? I mean I could have left," spoke Nao looking straight at the road.

"I know you could have but I'm glad you didn't," said Natsuki with a smile. With a blush Nao looked at the road not wanting to look at the face of the woman beside her she scowled.

"It no problem just don't make a habit of this and you back there I don't wan-"

Her sentence was cut off as she noticed the goddess of thunder did not say anything, only light snores came from her mouth. Turning back towards the road the red-haired woman drove, seeing the lights of the city within the distance as well as the snow die down in all of its fury.

* * *

_**AN: Hey it's good to write this story back again Satan's Werewolf will be coming up and so will everyone's favorite story Hijack. I might do one more story update tonight cause my computer isn't being a jerk right now.**_

_**Preview: **__"Her name is S-Shizuru…yeah right…her name is Shizuru Fujino."_

_**ZERO**_


	7. With Pop Tarts? Part 1

_**AN: Here's another installment don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories ether. Also too check out my new story called The Creed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or Thor**_

_**Warnings: No warnings yet ^_^**_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

_**Norwegian**_

_(English Translation) _

* * *

Carrying the large woman within the confines of the hotel the shop owner looked over towards the two with a skeptic look on his facial features. "What do we have here?" Looking with uncertainly at the large woman that the two women could barely hold up they placed her on the long couch within the lobby. Natsuki was the first to speak towards the shop owner her excuse unknown even towards herself biting her lip she looked over with pouting eyes hoping to soften up the owner.

"I said no guest if you have guest staying its double the fee," spoke the shop own in a Norwegian accent.

"She just needs to stay the night she's very injured sir it's just for the night."

Looking over at the large woman and seeing how she was dressed the man clicked his tongue between his teeth and the roof of his mouth in annoyance. Clearly not intimidated by the woman's large size the man looked over towards the blue-haired woman.

"Fine she can stay the night no charge but if she's not out or you guys aren't out before night fall I'm charging. What's her name?" looking at the man get out a sheet of paper to write the goddess of thunders name Natsuki was shocked making up the one name she could she spoke.

"Her name is S-Shizuru…yeah right…her name is Shizuru Fujino."

"Hey wasn't that the name of the girl you dated in hi-oof" Nao was hit by Natsuki intruding elbow as well as she was issued a death glare that showed its true form. Gulping at the cobalt-haired woman the red haired woman kept her mouth closed as the inn keeper looked spaciously before speaking in Norwegian towards himself.

**Disse Japanske tror at de kan lure meg! lite gjør de vet im kommer til å belaste dem dobbelt for å la det enorme venn i tillegg.**

(These Japanese think that they can fool me! Little do they know I'm going to charge them double for letting their huge friend in as well.)

Walking up from her sitting position in the Inn's lobby the goddess of thunder walked towards the front desk. Natsuki looked as the tall woman walked past her. the older man looked in fear as the woman now known as Shizuru glared over at the inn keeper opening her mouth to speak she let her Norwegian dialect take over.

**Mine venner og jeg ønsker å bo her uten dobbel kostnad please? Er det kommer til å bli et problem?**

(My friends and I would like to stay here without the double charge please? Is that going to be a problem?)

The older man gulped as his lungs struggled for air at the sight of the armored woman. Taking the extra key from the hook the older man shakily delivered the key into the woman's much larger hands before disappearing into the back. Looking up at the much taller woman Natsuki took the larger woman's hand before walking.

"How did you do that," asked Natsuki not looking back while leading the large blonde. The two were now walking towards a set of double doors with the top of the doors paling in comparison towards the goddess of thunders height.

"Do what you mean speak Norwegian? You forget I am Thor goddess of thunder I can do anything that I-off…" Looking back the red haired camera woman looked skeptically before speaking.

"Well there's one thing that the goddess of thunder can't do and that's duck her head when she sees a lobby door. Why do you insist on bringing her here she so big Natsuki?"

"I had nowhere else to bring her and you forget this is the place that we are staying in," whispered Natsuki in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah we don't know how far this game goes and you offering to marry her is not on the agenda. I'm here to record historical documentaries not a wedding," whispered Nao in a harsh manner as well. it wasn't until a huge bang was heard the Natsuki looked at her hand to see that the much larger one was missing. Looking at the lobby double doors the two noticed that the woman blasted the entire doorway.

"Ha that will teach you to mess with me Thor the goddess of thunder," spoke the blonde with hammer in hand. Looking at the woman's triumphant laughter the two looked towards each other looking in comical horror at the woman before them.

"You see nothing but trouble," added in the red-haired woman. Hearing the voices of others that were behind the other doors Natsuki ran and grabbed the blondes hand before dragging the giant woman safely into their room door. Looking back and closing the door Natsuki spun around quickly to see her neighbor looking in confusion at the damage towards the doors.

"Well some crazy storm we have here huh," asked Natsuki in a nervous tone. Looking at the man Natsuki nerves stood on edge as she hopped her cover would not be blown. Making a wish to late the loud voices of Nao and the goddess could be heard making the man's stare change from confused to a look of strange questioning.

"I am Thor and I require a drink," shouted the voice from behind the door.

"No drinking Shizuru!"

"Who is this Shizuru that she speaks of Nao? The question from behind the door could be heard within the halls as well as the sounds of muffles and crashing can be heard behind the door. noticing that the man across from her could not understand anything that she was saying she quickly entered in her room as the others from other rooms began to investigate the noise.

Once the door was closed Natsuki looked to see the room ransacked with all of her clothes strung out on the floor along with a drinking Nao. Natsuki was too busy looking at the mess to see the huge blonde holding up a pair of white panties. With her vision now focused on the blonde Natsuki looked in shock running over and jumping upwards and snatching the undergarments from the woman's hand.

"You know those smell just like you," spoke the woman known as Shizuru. letting her anger boil over Natsuki looked towards Nao before speaking.

"Why didn't you watch her?"

"Cause you're not paying and besides I think after a long day of running from Desperado and almost freezing to death. I think deserve a reward of doing nothing," spoke the red-haired woman taking a drink. Rolling her eyes and picking up the clothes the blue-haired woman set them on a nearby desk with a large growl the goddess spoke.

"I require energy for this body as well as answers," spoke the blonde. Sighing heavily Natsuki threw her hands up looking in her bag she took out a box and tossed it toward the woman.

"Knock yourself out it looks like Nao already has," spoke Natsuki looking over to the sleep and drunk camera woman.

"What is this popped tart?" Natsuki looked as the woman looked at the box holding it up as she sat on her side of the bed making the bed squeak at the weight. Smelling the outside of the box Natsuki smiled at the woman's antics before walking over to take the box from her. Opening the box she opened the wrapper that came with it taking the treat she handed it into the woman's hands looking with red-irises of curiosity the blonde quickly gobbled down the treat.

Looking at the woman the blonde smiled before speaking in a large yet powerful voice. "Wife I require another one of these popped tarts."

"There called pop tarts and I can tell feeding you is going to be a problem, whether if I'm married to you or not," spoke Natsuki before she handed the woman another pop tart.

* * *

_**AN: Hey I haven't forgot about this story as for the others I will get back to writing those but right now I'm trying to write up and close Come Outside. Chapters 39, 40, 41 are already up loaded to the site it's just a matter of time and reviews before I post the next one. I hope everyone got the scene with the double doors and Shizuru or (Thor) basically Shizuru got into a fight with the door because she was so tall when she was walking with Natsuki she didn't notice the roof towards the double doors were smaller then her so she ran into it without looking. So taking that as a challenge as Natsuki and Nao were arguing Shizuru uses Mjolnir to destroy the doors. I hope everyone got that scene it's hard to transfer comedy into writing for me lol.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Ten boxes of pop tarts and she is still hungry? I think we should go to the buffet there's no thing as a simple meal for this woman." _

_**Zero **_


End file.
